Snapshots
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding my favorite pairing. Ratings may vary. KitaKaga
1. Just You Wait I

**Just You Wait**

**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** KitamixKagawa  
**Summary:** Kagawa's logic _has_ always been a little off...  
**Warning**: Contains 100% Crack. Not to be taken seriously.

* * *

Kitami stretched out his muscles, enjoying himself as the heat of the sun slowly seeped into his skin, warming him up all the way through. It was a perfect day for the beach, and everyone was making the most of it. The old student council was off playing beach volleyball with Nacchi and Macchi. He scanned the water and saw Anna enjoying the good surf, riding the waves like the athlete she was. The only one missing from his line of sight was Kagawa.

"Kyaa~ He's so handsome!"

"I wonder if he's from around here?"

"Maybe he'll give us his number! Who'll go ask him?"

"Kyah~ I'm too shy! He's so hot!"

A gaggle of girls were clustered together and squealing not too far from Kitami's towel and he tried to keep from smirking. _'Well, well. It seems I've cause quite the stir~ Too bad those poor girls don't know they're about to get their hearts broken. I should let them down politely.'_ Kitami thought to himself, a prideful blush spreading across his cheeks. He got up from his spot and brushed the sand off his lower back.

"Oh my gosh~ he looked this way! Do you think he's coming over here?"

'_Huh?'_ Kitami had his back facing the girls, how could he be looking in their...ah...that weren't talking about him. That's what it was. The pride slowly leaked out of his stance, like a balloon with a small puncture in it, and his body sagged. It seemed he'd always just be the scary delinquent.

"He's coming over! What should I say?"

"Just go for it!"

Their suddenly very obnoxious swooning was starting to grind on Kitami's nerves.

"Umm...excuse me! I was...I was wondering—hey! Don't just walk away!"

"How rude!"

"Jerk!"

It amazed him how fast their opinions of the guy changed. Not that it mattered to him anymore.

"Oi." A firm hand clasped on his shoulder. "Let's go play volleyball."

Kitami spun around and looked into the seemingly emotionless expression of Kagawa, though he could see the child-like eagerness that shone in his eyes. "Where'd you go?" Kitami asked.

Kagawa turned around and looked at the direction he'd come from. The girls were still standing there, seething, and looking down at Kitami with annoyance.

"Why are they looking at me?" Kitami shied away from their intense glares while Kagawa stood with his fists on his hips, facing them straight on.

"Why don't you ditch that scary guy and hang with us!" One of the girls offered, more so out of spite towards Kitami.

Kagawa raised one hand and pointed at the girl who'd tried to ask him out. "I don't wanna hang out with you—"

"You cheeky jerk!" One of the girls cut in. Kagawa actually had more to say, but didn't get the chance.

"How could you turn down our cute Rei-chan!" One of "Rei-chan"'s friends ran up and kicked him in the crotch. The unexpected action had caught Kagawa off guard and he crippled to the ground, his face hitting the sand.

"Serves you right jerk!" And with that, they walked off.

"Jeeze, Kagawa, you could at least be a little less harsh."

"But it's true. I'm hanging out with you, I wouldn't want to waste time with them." The sand muffled his voice, making it hard to understand, not to mention the fact that it was still slightly strained from the pain of being kicked.

Kitami huffed and crossed his arms. "Well...thanks, but that girl was seriously cute. What a waste."

"...would you have said yes?"

"of course!" Kitami pounded his chest with his fist. "A man would never turn down such a cute chick. Why?"

There was a minute's pause before Kagawa spoke again. "If I was cute—" Kagawa's face was hidden, but Kitami could see the blush when it spread over his ears. "—would you say yes to me?"

Kitami's face froze with surprise. "Wh...awhat?" He stammered; Kagawa's blush jumped onto Kitami's face.

Kagawa shakily stood up, his expressionless face smeared with red. Kitami thought that his formal rival really did look quite adorable. It was no wonder those girls had been all "gaga" over him. He was attractive. Kitami knew this, of course, and he'd admired Kagawa, but he'd never really thought about it. Kagawa looked up into Kitami's eyes, "Would you go out with me if I were as cute as one of those girls?"

Kitami was floored with the unexpected...he wasn't sure if he'd call it a confession, but that's what it sounded like. "I-I..."

"Kitamiiiii! Kagawaaa!" Anna called, "We're leaving! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!"

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses." Kitami grabbed up his towel and started to walk away. "You coming?"

"Yeah..." Kagawa walked slowly, only a few steps behind Kitami. _'Just you wait. I'll make myself cute, and then you'll _have_ to say yes to me.'_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Just You Wait II

**Just You Wait – Part II**

Kagawa couldn't stop pacing about his room. It'd already been well over an hour since he'd gotten home from the beach, and the sun had also long since quit the day and night was at its darkest hour. But still, Kagawa paced, because this is what smart people did whenever they had a problem. He was still waiting for the moment when he could go 'aha' and run off to solve his problem.

"Itsuki! Go to sleep! It's way past your bedtime!"

Kagawa stopped, feeling as if he was still in the same place, figuratively and literally, as he was when he had first started pacing. He turned off his lamp and flopped into bed. There was something digging at his shoulder blade and when he went to investigate he saw that it was his cell phone. Izumi had texted him twice earlier in the day, he noticed, so he opened up the messages.

_Kagawa,_

_I wish to inform you that your carelessness and apparent lack of concern over your material possessions has brought upon us a quandary. You failed to notice the fact that you had left behind your bag and I was lucky enough to catch notice of it when I was checking a final time before_

The text ended. He read on to the next one.

_officially departing from the beach. However, I'm assuming that several of the items within your bag will be required for school tomorrow, so I'm left here to wonder how exactly will I be able to return your possessions within a reasonable time frame. Please respond without delay._

_Izumi_

Kagawa stared at the text a moment longer, wondering why Izumi always insisted upon using so many words that he didn't understand. It was then that Kagawa finally had his 'aha' moment. He called Izumi, ignoring the fact that it was well beyond respectable hours. He listened to it ring, and when Izumi finally picked up and had given him a colorful tongue lashing, he realized that he didn't know what he wanted to ask. His plan hadn't gone beyond 'call Izumi.'

"Look, Kagawa, it's past midnight. I'm hanging up now. I can just give you your bag tomorrow, ok?"

"No, wait! Izumi! I need your help."

"My help? You're not in trouble with some gang again are you?" Izumi sounded genuinely concerned for a moment.

"No."

"Then what is it? I need to go to bed."

"When you like someone, you want to be cute for them right?"

Izumi didn't quite understand what he was getting at. Was there a girl that was trying to be cute for Kagawa? He figured that that must've been the situation. "That sounds fairly accurate. You want to appeal to them and to grab their attention."

"How?"

Izumi sighed, but was willing to explain anyways. He was always happy to give advice to those more ignorant than he. "Usually it's something like...wearing their hair down for a change." Kagawa ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't much he could do with it, but he wanted to take everything Izumi was to say into consideration, so he made a mental note to find a way to change it somehow. "Or hiking the skirt up a little more to show off some leg, or unbuttoning a top button to reveal come cleavage." Izumi felt blood start to trickle down the inside of his nose. "Or, something that I've found to be quite common, the application of makeup."

Kagawa thought about all of these. He didn't wear a skirt, so he couldn't hike it up, though he was under the impression that he had rather nice legs for a guy. He didn't have cleavage to show off, nor did he have any make up. Well, he did have an older sister, two of them in fact, and he knew that the eldest had attended Mon Shiro High.

"Kagawa? You still there? It's not polite to—" Kagawa hung up the phone and quickly, though quietly, got to work. He took Izumi's advice to heart, and made sure to try and follow, to the best of his capability, the steps required to make oneself 'cute.'

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Just You Wait III

**Just You Wait – Part III**

Kagawa stood at the entryway to Mon Shiro, his proud pose unwavering even as people stared at him with confused and/or horrified expressions. His reputation around the school was already an odd one, one with many different opinions and side stories. But even with the knowledge that Kagawa was rather odd, there was no explanation for what he was doing now. One of his supporters from the election came up to him to confirm whether or not what he was seeing was really true.

"A-Are you Kagawa-sempai's sister? Perhaps...?"

"Nope." Kagawa tossed his artificially long hair back over his shoulder. "I'm Kagawa." Everyone stared in shock, many of the students wishing they could somehow change the outcome of the recent election. Then again, Adachi had been a bit odd from time to time as well, but they'd all turned out fine, if not better, after her reign had ended. Kagawa took a deep breath, suddenly filled with incredible nervousness. His face was dusted with pink and he gripped the cute shoulder bag he'd borrowed from his sister a tad too tightly, popping a few of the seams. His proud stance weakened and he brought his feet closer together, the toes turned in slightly. He bowed his head and chewed his lip. He was overcome with sudden embarrassment. This had been a good idea in his room at 2 o'clock in the morning, but now it just seemed foolish. What was a second-year high school yankee doing cross dressing for...he didn't even know why he was doing this anymore. He turned around to head back home. With the way he walked, anyone would've guessed that he really was an abnormally tall, shy girl who was too afraid to walk into her school However, Kagawa's path was blocked by the ex-student council members. All of them were completely frozen by the sight that stood before them.

'_K-Kagawa...?__Why__is__he__in__a__girl__'__s__uniform?__'_ Chiba didn't even know what to say as he stared at his underclassman in the shortened school uniform, but he felt that whatever was going on would be revealed eventually.

"Are you Kagawa's older sister?" Adachi asked, "Have you come to visit your brother? I will assist you in your visit back to our school. You can count on me. I'm the former student council president."

"Look closely, Adachi." Shinagawa explained, "_That__'__s_Kagawa."

"So, it _is_ his older sister! I see! She's very tall, maybe she's a model!"

"No, no, Adachi—" As Shinagawa explained more clearly, Izumi stormed up to Kagawa and took him away from the rest of the student council.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered harshly as he looked over Kagawa's choice in attire. He noticed that the skirt was a bit higher than the school's set regulations and that he was wearing perfectly applied make-up. The wig was realistic looking and styled into gentle waves of blonde. Izumi kind of hoped Kagawa hadn't done all that on his own.

"I'm doing what you told me to." He said, frowning a bit. Had he done something incorrectly? Was the make-up his sister applied too much? Was his hair not right? Were his legs not as good as he'd thought? Was he not cute as he was?

"I thought—!" Izumi turned to notice that Chiba had joined them.

"Erm...may I ask what's going on here?" He tentatively questioned, not wanting to step on any toes.

"Well, you see, Chiba, Kagawa...this idiot...last night he called me, and I _thought_ he was talking about some girl and..." Izumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, Izumi..." He bowed his head in shame. He'd really messed up this time.

"No, no, you haven't upset me. It's just—"

"Kagawa? Like, why the hell are you dressed like that?" Kagawa turned to see Anna staring at him from about 10 feet away. Her face was blank, one cheek puffed out from the sucker she had in her mouth. She didn't quite know what to make of the sight before her. She'd always known Kagawa was weird, but this topped all his previous antics.

"Err...uh...well." Kagawa looked down and away, mindlessly fiddling with his tie as another wave of embarrassment overcame him.

"You look good for, like, a dude," She removed the sucker and waved it about as she talked, "but you're still, like, a total weirdo." She leaned to the side and looked around Kagawa and her two sempais. "Kitamiii~ your friend is being weird again." Everyone turned around and looked into the wide eyes of Kitami.

Feeling none of the confidence he'd had when he first arrived, Kagawa's face scrunched up, he almost looked ready to cry. He turned on his heels and ran away, not looking back even when he heard Kitami call his name.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
